the worst babysitting
by XxpoisonlipsxX
Summary: This story is about zuko and aang baby sitting there kids (Tenzin,Honora, and Lin). One-shot pairing toko and kataang just in case you wanna know and no bad reviews please. :-)


"Are you sure you'll be alright alone with them?" Katara asked for the umpteenth time. She stared over at the children who were playing outside by the pond, a hesitiant look in her large sapphire blue eyes. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea."

"Relax, love," Aang assured her, smiling. "I'm shore I and Zuko can handle the kids for a couple of hours. Besides, you two need to relax for a while."

Katara frowned, ignoring Toph's impatient glares. "True. But taking care of kids is much harder than saving a country."

"I seriously doubt that."

Furrowing her brow, she added, "What if there's an accident."

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF SPIRITS!" Toph practically screeched, destroying the peaceful morning. "Sugar queen, they can take care of this. Now let's go shopping!" she grabbed her best friend's hand and dragged her out the door without another word.

As they made their way into the town, dressed in their casual clothes, Katara asked, "You hate shopping. So I'm guessing there's more to your little plan."

Toph smirked. "I just want to see how long Sparky and Twinkle Toe can handle being alone with them."

Aang smirked, actually amused his wife didn't think he could take care of his own CHILDREN. If he could take care of the WORLD for the rest of his life, he can manage his children for a few hours. Besides, it wasn't like he was alone. He had Zuko to assist him. The two Benders watched as Tenzin was creating a small bundle of wind, waving his tiny fists left and right. Aang beamed with pride. "That's my kid."

Suddenly, Tenzin hurled the bundle of wind into Honora's unsuspecting face.

"Well, your kid is violent," said Zuko, scooping up the crying three year old. Honora was the spitting image of Zuko Mother, except for the really pale skin and the jet black hair, but other than that, her features were entirely his mothers. The child finally stopped crying and reached her tiny fists to touch the ground as her father lowered her back to play with her friends and siblings.

"He's not violent," Aang argued. "He's just a master Airbender. I don't see Honora doing any bending..."

Zuko scowled. "She's a Firebender. She just...keeps it to herself."

Aang snorted, rolling his stormy grey eyes.

Lin, Honora's twin sister, Bend two bolders into Momo. Who had been sleeping contently nearby, opened his eyes and screeched at the odd sight and leapt onto Appa's back, freaking out. Zuko smirked at the Avatar and beamed proudly down at his daughter. Even at that young age she was proving to be a very good Earthbender, and he couldn't be more proud of her. Tenzin, who noticed his competetion, waved his hand and the wind pushed Lin onto the emerald grass.

"See? EVIL." Zuko frowned.

Aang sighed, picking up his son. "He's special, not evil, Zuko."

Zuko shrugged, glancing up at the skies; they were growing stormy and thunder had begun to rumble like Sokka's hungry stomach. "Let's bring them inside."

As if on cue, the rain started to pour and the two fathers hastily carried as many children as they could and raced back inside the warm, high decorated living room, where pillows were splattered across the floor and fire burned in the fireplace. The floor was a smooth rock and the walls hung with tapastries of Waterbenders, Moons, and Airbenders, bright colors splattered practically everywhere, and it kind of hurt Zuko eyes. The children moved toward the pillows, and Momo swooped through the open door and landed contently onto a midnight blue pillow. The children lunged toward the flying lemur like Sharktopuses to blood. Momo screeched as they pulled on his tail, his ears, and the girls smothered him with kisses.

"I'm starting to get suspicous," said Aang, coming to his pets rescue. "Tenzin is normally so good."

"Same goes for Honora and Lin," Zuko said, watching his three year old daughters giggling as Momo escaped into Aang's outstretched arms.

Aang sat down on the floor, and Tenzin, Honora, and Lin charged at him like Kimono Dragon Lizards. He shot up quickly, fear in his eyes. Instinctivly he reached for his staff, but somehow Tenzin had managed to get ahold of it. He waved it around frantically, laughing happily. The air he was bending was fierce, and caused Zuko to go flying againgst the wall while Aang Bended the air away from him. Honora, whose face was inches from her father's, sneezed.

"WHOA!" Zuko jerked his head away, hastily smothering the small flames out of his now singed black hair. "Bad girl!"

Honora wailed.

"Wait a go, Zuko!" Aang barked. "You made her actually CRY!"

"She sneezed flames at my HEAD!" Zuko snapped back.

Now all the children were wailing unhappily, so loudly that Momo had to cover his large ears to protect himself. Even Appa, outside, was roaring in annoyance.

"Shhhhh!" Zuko hushed, trying to calm them down. "Quiet down, kids. Hush, hush...Aang, a little assistance!"

Aang smirked and grabbed his staff out of Tenzin's hands. "Nope. You're on your own."

Zuko was starting to get VERY annoyed with the children. What the heck was wrong with them? Whenever Katara or Toph were around the children seemed to quiet and peaceful, like little angels. Maybe that was it; they missed their mother's. Zuko was tempted to go into town and retrieve them, but he knew that they deserved a break for at least an hour. He sighed, giving in to her good side, and leaned down to hold his twins and put them in his lap. Honora tugged on Zuko's shaggy hair, Lin was teething his hand. Aang, following his lead, held Tenzin in an attempt to make him fall asleep. The two fathers hummed random songs out of rythem for what seemed like an eternity, the kids finally went to sleep. The fathers placed them in the nusery to sleep and walked back into the living room, playing Pishao while drinking tea. The two discused matters about the four nations, and how they could change things for the better. Aang stood up and brought the pot of tea into the kitchen, refilling it. Zuko rubbed his forehead and stared down at the board, trying to remember what Iroh had taught him about the game. His hand dragged down over his mouth. Suddenly, he felt a bag go over his head and he slipped into blackness...

When he woke up, he found himself tied to a chair with Aang beside him.

"Waaaaaahh..." He glanced around groggily, his head bobbing. His vision was blurry and colors were blobbed together into one big mess. He blinked rapidly in hopes this would help him out a little, but no such luck. Aang groaned, still out of it. He searched his mind, trying to remember what had happened. Well...he remembered a bag over his head, and being knocked out...His eyes widened slightly. Was it an enemy? Were they going to hold the Fire Lord and Avatar for ransom? What had they done with their children? A sickeing feeling emerged from his stomach like a volcano had errupted and was destroying his insides. He struggled against his bonds, snarling angrily. He prayed Toph wasn't back. If she was hurt, he would KILL whoever had done it without mercy. He blinked; his vision cleared. He saw his Twins and Tenzin sitting six feet away from them, playing with pillows and torturing Momo again. He sighed with relief. He glanced at the Avatar, who was finally awakening. When he realized he was tied down, he struggled fiercely, trying to Airbend, Waterbend, Firebend, and Earthbend, but it was no use. He gave up after less than a minute and looked at his son.

"Hey!" he said. "Tenzin! Come here and help Daddy! Go to the kitchen and get some scissors to cut our ropes! It's in the second drawer, by the window-"

"Are you giving your three year old son instructions?" Zuko asked.

"Shut it. NO! Not you, son! Yes, that's it! TO the KITCHEN!"

Tenzin crawled down the hallway, and a clattering sound was heard from the kitchen. He crawled back, carrying the scissors in his fat hands. He looked at his father for a moment, as if debating whether or not to help him. He seemed to shrug his shoulders and moved toward his friends, waving their only savior triumphiantly. They crowded around Momo and the sound of snipping was heard. Clumps of hair could already be seen.

"What the! Help!" Aang said, exasperated.

Zuko groaned. "What did you expect?" He frowned. "Now, we have more pressing matters to deal with. How the heck did we get like THIS?"

Aang furrowed his brow. "This is going to sound insane, but I think the KIDS did it..."

"You're right."

"I am?"

"Yes, you are insane."

Aang growled. "OKAY. Umm, hey, Tenzin, little help."

Tenzin peered over his shoulder, shook his head, and turned back to the half naked animal.

"Try talking to your kids, Zuko."

"I seriously doubt-"

"DO IT!"

Zuko frowned. "Um, Lin, as your father I demand you untie us. This is stupid."  
Lin turned around and walked over to her father, almost storming. She glared into his golden eyes and growled in a clear voice, "Listen here, we're calling the shots now! So shut up!" She turned around back to her companions.

"Did she just talk?" Aang yelled.

"I think she did," said Zuko nervously.

Momo managed to escape, hastily climbing onto a top shelf to hide his bald body, obviously humiliated.

"MOMO!" Aang said.

Tenzin shouted, "QUIET! C'mon. Let's give these dudes a makeover. Lin, go get the makeup kit..."

Katara smiled. "That was quite fun," she mused as they walked up the porch. "I hope the children weren't too much trouble."

Toph shrugged. "They're two grown men with powerful bending abilitiess against four kids. How hard can it be?"

They both laughed together and walked inside, setting their shopping bags in the kitchen, and entered the living room in search of their family. The children were sleeping in a heap on the pillows, but to the their utter surprise, they saw their husbands tied to a chair with makeup smeared across their face. Aang had lipstick were his eyeshadow should be, and eyeliner all over his lips and his cheeks had a large amount of blush. Zuko's face was covered with spark and purple eyeshadow circling his eye. His lips were blood red.

"Oh, my gosh!" Katara ran to her husband. "Who...what happened?"

Aang seemed dazed. "Them."

"What?"

"The...children..."

Toph raised her eyebrows. "Something wrong."

"THEY SHAVED MOMO!" Aang yelled as Katara untied them both.

Toph glared. "Are you accusing the children?"

"Yes we are!"

Katara and Toph exchanged looks.

"Okay," said Katara gently. "Let's clean you both up."

The couples left the room, and the children woke up. Lin, Honora, and Tenzin flashed sinister smiles to each other.

"I hope we get babysat again soon...," said Lin. 


End file.
